Ruminations of a SelfProclaimed Spinster
by soursmiles
Summary: Everyone knew what was going to happen next—I was going to marry the hero, and little old Hermy would be the poor old cat-loving spinster she was meant to be. But just because everyone thought that would happen, doesn't mean it did.
1. Thoughts

**Ruminations of a 27-Year-Old Self-Proclaimed Spinster**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter...but hey, I wouldn't complain if I did. ;)

_A/N:_ So, daaaang, it's been a REALLY long while since I last opened Microsoft Word and typed up a new fic! But now I'm back, and I hope this fic isn't too rusty, because I haven't really written anything in a long time, and this is my first non-oneshot fic. Hope you guys like it! :D R & R if you can! (:

* * *

Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. This is the ultimately depressing story of my 26-year-old existence.

I'm pretty sure you've heard of me—or at least, my brother, or his best friend, Harry Potter. Yes, _the_ Harry Potter. The bloke who saved the entire Wizarding world, that hot stud with those piercing green eyes and that messy mop of black hair, covering the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Yeah, that's my brother Ron's best friend. But Harry's not the only best friend Ron has…there's also Hermione.

Now, Hermione Granger wasn't exactly popular in school. In fact, I believe I was the popular one. I had all the admirers—Hermione went unnoticed. I was the one with attitude. Hermione was a saint. I broke the rules and got away with it. Hermione stay put and remained the good little girl she was—unless, of course, my idiot brother and Harry dragged her along to their adventures.

So Harry went off to finish off Voldemort, and when he did, we all looked forward to the prospect of a world without moldy old Voldy. Everyone knew what was going to happen next—I was going to marry the hero and have tons of little Harrys and Ginnys running all over the place, and little old Hermy would be the poor old cat-loving spinster she was meant to be—or maybe if she got lucky, she would marry Ron.

But just because everyone thought that would happen, doesn't mean it would.

You see, what happened was the complete opposite.

Right after Harry defeated Voldemort, he ran straight to Hermione—whose hair was bushier than a bush and whose face was full of cuts and blood and sweat—and enveloped her into his strong arms. Then they looked into each other's eyes, realized they were in love, yadda yadda yadda, got married, made babies, and forgot about little old Ginny who, for once, had behaved and waited for Harry to slay that stupid noseless megalomaniac so they could get it on.

As for the rest of the gang, they've been doing great as well. Ron's life is pretty much looking up. He bumped into Loony Luna a few months ago, and now they're all googly-eyed and moonstruck and it's nauseating. Even thinking about it makes me feel like I'm shoving my finger down my throat. The twins' joke shop is booming—literally. Sometimes it feels like it's freakin' World War III in there, with things just blowing up randomly all over the place—and Percy's running for Minister of Magic. Bill and Charlie are both doing fine too. Neville's Hogwarts' new Herbology professor, and I hear he and Hannah Abbott have a thing. I haven't really heard much from the rest of the group, but I'm sure they're enjoying their happily ever afters.

As for me…well, Harry hasn't been the only guy in my life. There are a bunch of other guys I've dated—both Muggle and magical alike—but no one just comes close. It's been 8 years since Harry and Hermione got together. I know I should just grow up and get over it, but hey. I was—and still am—heartbroken. I don't know if I'll ever be the same again.

Sigh.

Well, at least I'm not allergic to cats.


	2. An Oddly Strange Sight

A beautiful woman was seated in an outdoor café in London one sunny afternoon. She had a fancy porcelain teacup in front of her—the contents of which had grown quite cold, as she had ignored her once-hot drink to flip through that day's newspaper. She had pushed her sunglasses up into her hair, and draped her useless beige coat over the back of her chair, leaving her clothed in a seafoam green dress that gave much emphasis on her fiery red hair.

But her hair, bright as it was, wasn't the most remarkable thing about this woman. The strangest thing about this picture was that the gorgeous woman was alone.

That wasn't exactly a strange or depressing sight, but the fact that moonstruck couples surrounded her made her look lonelier.

She lowered the newspaper and sighed, looking around. She had to admit—she was pretty jealous of all these lovebirds. She wanted someone special too.

Then something caught her eye. Something like a flash of silver. She took a double take—it was a guy. And he was staring right at her.

Now, if this guy were some sort of fat loser with bad breath and worn-out clothes, she would have walked up to him and promptly slapped him. But no, this guy was the complete opposite.

His hair wasn't silver after all—it was blond. Very, _very_ blond. It was his eyes that were silver. He had a thick book in his hands, which he had neglected, because he was staring right at her. He dressed snappy—black pinstriped button-up, slacks, untied tie around his neck, shiny black shoes. He looked like someone who'd been fired at work, but he seemed poised and had this certain manly grace about him that made him seem like even if you drew a fat moustache on his face with a permanent marker, he'd still be the hottest guy on the planet.

She smirked.

He blinked.

She lowered her eyes.

He stood up and walked towards her.

_Harry who?_

_

* * *

A/N:_ Obvious enough, the woman in this chapter is Ginny, and the blond dude is Draco.

Sooooo, what cha think? :D Love it? Hate it? Wish it were on paper so you could rip it to pieces or frame it up on your living room wall? R & R! (:


End file.
